The Beauty Of Being A Teacher
by First Of The Year
Summary: Los profesores saben que no pueden esperar mucho de ese curso, ¿pero es mucho pedir que por un día se queden quietos y callados? "¡¿OIGAN, QUIEN DEMONIOS TOMÓ MI MOCHILA!" Sí, era como pedir que llovieran gatos. Fic para reirse un buen rato :D


Si había algo que los profesores **NO** se aguantan es tener que lidiar con _ese_ curso. Está bien, no es que desearan entrar al aula y que los esperen con té y galletitas, tampoco que les desenrollen una alfombra roja desde el umbral de la puerta hasta el escritorio (En realidad sí, eso desean, pero saben que es imposible) pero lo _único_ que quieren es que los alumnos estén decentemente ubicados en sus pupitres, muestren algo de respeto cuando el profesor entre y que se tomen la molestia de copiar los apuntes en las carpetas, ya que al fin y al cabo es _su_ educación.

Pero no siquiera **eso** pueden hacer estos pendejos.

-Maldita sea, me toca con _ellos_.- murmura la de matemática con odio tomando un sorbo de su fiel vaso de telgopor con café. Una mujer de pelo enrulado casi como el de Kyle pero de color castaño oscuro y en muchísima más cantidad, algo rellenita y de un delantero voluptuoso, y tal vez con maquillaje en exceso.

-Me compadezco de ti.- se burla el docente de música recostado en el sofá de la sala de profesores (Claro, solo porque él tiene una vez a la semana con ellos, no como ella que tiene dos días todas las semanas) mientras que los demás docentes lo apoyan con la mirada.

Si bien estos dos profesores no se hablan mucho, lo único que los une es el odio a ese curso. En realidad es lo _único_ que une a todos los profesores de esa escuela que tienen que lidiar con ese curso.

La docente rueda los ojos ante el comentario del tipo, _nunca le agradó_.

-No te puedes quejar, yo los tengo en las dos ultimas horas del día.- dice la de lengua desde el escritorio corrigiendo algunas evaluaciones.

Bueno, en eso tiene razón. Tener que aguatarlos las ultimas dos horas, con tener el deseo de llegar a casa a relajarse un poco, es un verdadero castigo.

Recoge su bolso, y cuando sale de la pequeña habitación se escucha el timbre que indica el final del receso.

_Que empiece el juego..._

* * *

**Matemática. **

La profesora espera a que el director termine de acomodar a los alumnos en sus respectivos escritorios, ya que sin este hombre ninguno de los profesores logran que los chicos se sienten.

Ve como algunos, en realidad unos siete u ocho, están parados como pueden alrededor de la diminuta estufa debido al frío y no quieren irse, otros están parados hablando en el fondo del aula sin percatarse de ellas.

-Nos ponemos de pie para recibir a la profesora.- ordena el director para luego retirarse, y cuando ella entra ya puede escuchar como la insultan.

-Buenos días.- saluda cordialmente. Que ellos no sean educados no significa que ella no lo sea. Los insultos quedan para el salón de profesores, no para las aulas.

-Demonios, ¿por qué con ella?- se queja Marsh en voz alta, dejándose caer con pereza en el banco.

-¿Viste como vino vestida hoy?- dice Bebe tratando de aguantar la risa, pero no puede y estalla ruidosamente en risas con su grupito de amigas en el fondo del aula.

-Bien, habrán las carpetas que hoy es todo teórico.- anuncia con voz calmada, buscando dicha teoría en su bolso.

-¿Matemática teórica? Que hija de puta que es.- susurra Kyle masajeándose las sienes, tratando de calmarse. Si bien era uno de los pocos alumnos que mantenían aprobada la materia también era uno de los muchos que no la respetaban.

Al igual que Wendy, Pip y Butters.

Los único cuatro que tenían posibilidad de aprobar la materia.

-¡ME QUIERO IR A MI CASAAAAAAAAA!- vocifera Clyde sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAA!- gritan en el fondo del aula, como si fuera el único.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HACE TANTO FRIO MALDITA SEA?!-

-¡Oye Kevin! ¿Viste la película que te dije?- se escucha decir a Butters.

-¡Si! ¡Es genial! Sobre todo la part...- empieza Stoley.

-**¡BUENO, O SE CALLAN TODOS O TOMO EVALUACIÓN AHORA MISMO Y LES BAJO EL PROMEDIO A TODOS; ASÍ DE SIMPLE! ¡PORQUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SABE EL TEMA A LA PERFECCIÓN O LO MÍNIMO PARA APROBAR! ¡LUEGO NO QUIERO QUE ME VENGAN A LLORAR CUANDO VEAN QUE NO APROBARON O QUE SUS PADRES VENGAN A QUEJARSE CONMIGO!**- ruge con voz potente la profesora haciendo que todos se callen y saquen la carpeta.

La profesora se da vuelta satisfecha para copiar la teoría en el pizarrón después de unos segundos de silencio hasta que...

-Tsk, loca de mierda.- murmura Tucker y todos ríen sin discreción ante el comentario.

"_Cálmate, ya verán cuando tengan que recuperar la materia en las vacaciones de verano."_ Piensa con amargura mientras ignora las risas y comentarios, y continúa escribiendo la materia.

Si, sus evaluaciones, ya sean durante el año escolar o en vacaciones de verano donde recuperas la materia se pueden definir en dos palabras.

**Rompimiento Anal.**

* * *

**Química. **

-Hola chicos.- sonríe la profesora. Una mujer de alrededor veintiocho años, algo petiza y de ropa simple. Si la viera una persona cualquiera diría que la mujer es un elfo debido a su hermoso y largo cabello castaño algo ondulado.

Una pena que la materia sea tan pesada e insoportable de seguir, porque esta mujer siempre trata de que la materia les quede aprobada, no importa de qué alumno se trate, ya sea el mejor o el peor, ella trata de salvarlos, y eso es lo que los chicos adoran de ella.

-Hola maestra.- sonríen la mayoría, encantados de tener su materia. Esa mujer siempre les causa tanta ternura.

La profesora pregunta al aire que es lo último que se dictó la clase anterior y retomando el tema, sigue explicando.

Hasta que se empieza a revolear útiles por los aires.

-Chicos, por favor, estoy tratando de explicar.- dice con un mini puchero y ojos brillosos.

Los _"¡Pobrecita!"_, _"Aaawww"_, _"¿No te parece un amor?"_, _"¡Ay, la quiero abrazar, da mucha ternura!"_ no tardan en llegar y todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo en cerrar la boca y concentrarse.

Ella sonríe con inocencia, lanzando una pequeña risita tímida debido a los comentarios y empieza a dictar ejercicios.

"_Después se piensan que los maestros somos idiotas."_ piensa con malicia al ver que todos copian cada palabra que sale de su boca.

* * *

**Sala de profesores.**

-Carajo, no quiero.- murmura la algo vieja profesora de lengua, que si viene tiene sus años posee una actitud de una adolescente rebelde, una de las miles cualidades que tiene que hace que los chicos disfruten su materia.

Y que sea la _mejor_ profesora de todo el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la profesora de psicología al ver a la docente de lengua hundir su cara en sus manos con exagerada desesperación.

-Me toca con ellos.- dice resignada agarrando su bolso de una buena vez y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La otra mujer silva levemente y hace una mueca que claramente dice _"Eso es mala suerte." _mientras vuelve a su lectura.

* * *

**Lengua. **

-¡BUUENOOOS DIAAAS!- grita la de lengua al entrar al aula, haciendose notar, y se emociona al verlos a todos parados, sonriendo con alegría porque sabían perfectamente que su hora significaba hora libre.

-¡Hola profe!- gritan las niñas casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Buenas profeee!- responden los chicos con emoción.

-¡¿OIGAN, QUIEN DEMONIOS TOMÓ MI MOCHILA?!- se queja el gordo, haciendo que su comentario resalte entre todo los saludos.

-¡LA QUIERO MUCHO PROFESORA!- se emociona Clyde en el fondo del aula.

-Y yo no lo quiero a usted señor Donovan.- sonríe la docente con burla y sinceridad haciendo que todos se rían.

La clase transcurre unos quince minutos hasta que la profesora visualiza un grupito de muchachos sentados bien en el fondo del aula. Se acerca con sigilo por detrás de ellos y se asoma para ver que están haciendo.

Como pensó, no están trabajando con su materia, están jugando a las cartas.

-Apuesto $10.- dice Kenny tirando el dinero recién nombrado sobre la mesa.

-$15.- dice Damien, haciendo que Craig, Mole, Gregory y Cartman también pongan sus apuestas encima del banco.

-¿Qué demonios se piensan que están haciendo?- pregunta lentamente de forma amenazadora, no está enojada, pero sí algo irritada. Todos paran de jugar y le sonríen.

-¿Quiere jugar?- pregunta Damien tratando de alivianar la tensión, pero lo único que logra es que la profe le pegue con suavidad en la parte posterior de la nuca.

Es la _**única**_ profesora que les puede hacer eso sin que ellos se enojen.

-¡No sea tarado Thorn! Que después viene la policía a romperme las petunias a mí, así que cada uno en su lugar y abran la carpeta.- ordena refiriéndose al director y los preceptores, para luego retirarse al escritorio mientras los alumnos ríen y cada uno vuelve a su pupitre.

La docente trata de corregir unas evaluaciones, lo cual es imposible con todo el ruido de ese aula, y levanta la mirada disimuladamente.

No _odia_ a ese curso, bueno, _sí_ lo odia cuando le dan dolor de cabeza, pero en general eran buenos chicos y ella se siente afortunada de ser una de las pocas profesoras que pueden sentarse en el escritorio mientras ellos trabajan. Hablando... pero _trabajando_ al fin y al cabo.

-¡Maldita sea!- grita Cartman poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede culo gordo?- pregunta Kyle dejando de escribir.

-¡Alguien me dio vuelta la mochila!- chilla mostrando todo la mochila con todo su interior dado vuelta y con todos sus libros dentro de ella.

Todos dejan de hacer el trabajo del día y empiezan a reírse en la cara del gordo. Incluso la profesora tiene que morderse los labios para no reírse.

* * *

**Ingles. **

-Goodmorning everybody.- sonríe falsamente la vieja profesora de Ingles mientras todos le devuelven el saludo.

Mientras se dirige al escritorio y deja los miles de bolsos que trae con ella los alumnos de la primera fila pueden oler ese perfume asquerosamente dulce y hacen una mueca de asco, mientras que los del fondo ven la horrible ropa de vieja que la mujer trae.

Eso sí, ellos le tienen miedo.

-Okay, open your books, let's start correcting the homework.- dice agarrando su propio libro ya con las respuestas incluidas.

"_Sí, porque la hice."_ piensan todos con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo.

-Let's see, Butters; Would you like to say the first exercise?- mira al nombre y este se pone nervioso ya que no hizo la tarea.

-Uh... s-sure.- dice mientras trata de responder en el momento.

"**¡FLAAARP!"**

Se escucha en el medio del silencio y todos tratan de aguantarse la risa, incluyendo Butters que no puede parar de sonreír y trata de ahogar una risita.

-Yesterday, I visited my grandmother becau...-

"**¡FLAAARP!**"

-Silencie.- fulmina con la mirada a los alumnos que se están riendo.

Es decir; todo el alumnado.

-Continue, please.-

-Because she wanted me to hel...-

"**¡FLAAAAAAAAAARP!"**

Todos tienen que cubrirse la cara para no reírse en frente de la profesora y tener que aguantarse un reprobado en sus notas.

Algunos se cubren con el cuello de sus abrigos o bufandas, otros directamente se esconden debajo del banco con disimulo mientras que otros tienen su cara completamente roja de la risa.

-¡ENOUGH!- grita ya harta.

-Okay, thank you Butters. Bebe, the exercise numer two please.- ordena y Bebe asiente con la cabeza.

-Oye Kenny, hazlo de nuevo.- susurra Clyde sentado detrás del rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Este asiente y aprieta un botón en su celular.

"**¡FLAAAAAAAAAARP! ¡SADJSDKJSADKJDSA!"**

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- estallan todos los alumnos ante ese sonido que no tiene el mas mínimo sentido. Ya no se molestan en disimular, si todos se ríen es imposible que los suspendan a todos.

_¿Cierto? _

-Bueno, listo. _Me cansé._ La próxima clase tomo evaluación de los dos capítulos siguientes del libro "Oliver Twist".- declara con un tic en su ojo derecho para luego anotárselo en su siempre fiel agenda.

-Son unos idiotas, ahora tenemos más tarea.- se queja Wendy pero no puede evitar estallar en risas de nuevo al ver que todas sus amigas siguen tentadas por los ruidos.

La tarea sigue siendo corregida oralmente hasta que se escucha la voz rasposa y casi en murmuro decir de forma muy lenta.

"**I seeeeee yoooou..."**

Algunos ríen ante la cara de miedo por parte de algunos de sus compañeros y todos terminan riéndose de nuevo, esta vez con menos fuerza.

-Pff, ¡JAJAJAJA!-

La profesora trata de ignorarlos, no puede suspender a todos y ya los amenazó con exámenes y tareas, ya no le queda otra opción más que pretender que no oye esos ruidos.

-Open your folders.- dice con el ceño fruncido para ir al pizarrón y copiar teoría. Ya no va a desperdiciar su voz si nadie la va a escuchar.

"**¡CON LOS TERRORITAAAAAAAS!"**

* * *

**Historia.**

-¡OIGAN CHICOS, POR FAVOR, SU COMPAÑERO ESTÁ TRATANDO DE DAR EL ORAL!- ruega la profesora a gritos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Todos se tapan los oídos con las manos, debido a que la voz de esa mujer es muy ruidosa, no es aguda ni nada por el estilo, pero grita como si estuviera en un concierto de rock.

-¡No hace falta que grite!- se queja Bebe que se encontraba sentada en su banco, a unos pocos centímetros de la profesora.

-Bueno, pero si sigo pidiéndoles por favor que se callen no me escuchan, y por eso me hacen gritar.- razona la mujer. Es algo petiza y media boba, siempre trata de hacerse amiga de los alumnos mediante bromas pero a ninguno de ellos le cae bien esta tipa.

-Si, pero su voz es demasiado potente.- se queja Wendy, sentada al lado de Bebe.

Kyle, quien está parado frente a toda el aula, abre la boca para continuar con su exposición.

-¡ME QUIERO IR A LA MIERDAAAAA!- se queja Mole agarrando su banco con un semblante casi neutro y empezando a moverlo de forma brusca, haciendo que alguno de sus útiles y de los de Gregory caigan al piso.

El pelirrojo se tapa la cara y muerde su labio tratando de no reírse de la acción de Mole y trata de memorizar el texto que apenas repaso ese día en el autobús.

Algunos ríen por la brutalidad del castaño, incluyendo a Gregory y al causante del alboroto, mientras otros aprovechan la distracción de la profesora para copiar la tarea que olvidaron hacer, ya que deben entregarla en el próximo modulo.

-Christophe, ¿te puedes quedar quieto? Es una falta de respeto tanto a mí como a tu compañero, que está tratando de dar un oral, es su nota y tú lo estás perjudicando.- dice tratando de ser seria, mientras que ese comentario hace que Kyle se ponga más nervioso.

Mole la ignora y se pone a garabatear en su carpeta mientras que el judío suspira y trata de continuar con su oral.

-La revolución industrial tuvo un gran efecto en...-

-Shout to all my lost boys, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys; ¡BANGARANG! ¡BASS! Zsisadsakjhskaj.- se escucha.

-¿Qué carajo?- murmura Kyle algo asustado por ese ruido.

-Akjduifesknb ¡BANGARAN! Pichuiskdahskjsadjksa- se repite el sonido en el fondo del aula mientras que algunos ríen.

-¡Hagan silencio!- exige la profesora.

-Mierda, me perdí.- se queja el pelirrojo al perder el hilo de la exposición y fijándose en sus apuntes por donde iba.

-¡BANGARAN!- uno grita y los demás empiezan de nuevo con los sonidos perturbadores, siguiendo la canción.

-Por el amor de Dios...- susurra la profesora tomándose el punte de la nariz en frustración, y se deprime aún más al recordar que ese curso también lo tendrá el año que viene.

* * *

Bueno, **así** somos nosotros todos (desde los más inteligente y estudiosos hasta lo más revoltosos) los dias de la semana JAJAJA.

**Y sí, así de jodido somos.**

Tomé prestadas a algunas de mis profesoras para mostrarles como sobrevivimos todos los días. Y eso que me faltaron varios otros docentes, pero pensé que estas eran las que más valian la pena.

Y sí, todo lo que se relató en este fic sucedió/sucede en mi curso.

En fin; espero que les haya sacado una risa con esto :3

Saludos!


End file.
